Más allá del último Viaje
by Amnatar Klintance
Summary: Todas las historias tienen un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo ¿Hacia donde van los finales de nuestras historias mas preciadas?... una pequeña historia sobre las aventuras de Frodo al partir hacia el Oeste, mas allá de los océanos. Una nueva dimension del mundo de Tolkien al explorar los rincones de las historias de tinta jamás escritas.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic. Lo empecé a escribir a mano hace como mas o menos 2 años. wow! 2 años ya? no habia reparado en ese hecho jajaja. Bueno, mi historia es sencilla, Despues de terminar de leer una obra maestra como El Señor de los Anillos, El Hobbit y el Silmarillion, mi corazón quedó hambriento de aventuras, y apesar de que respeto mucho la obra como para arruinarla con mi pobre e inexperta redacción, no puede evitar dedicarle una historia, una última aventura a los personajes lterarios que por tantos meses protagonizaron mis pensamientos. En especial a mi querido Frodo, quien ha dejado una huella profunda en mi mente.**

 **Dudé mucho en si debía publicarlo o no, pero después de mucho pensarlo, consideré que sería mas divertido compartir este fic, en lugar de dejarlo adquiriendo polvo cibernético en las viejas carpetas de mi escritorio.**

 **Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen al genio literario J.R.R Tolkien, quien espero disculpe mi intromision en su obra.**

 **Pocas personas han conocido mis historias, así que a ti lector, que te has tomado un tiempo para conocer mi historia te agradecería mucho tu opinión, si te gustó, o no y ¿por qué?, quiero mejorar y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que escuchando las críticas.**

 **Gracias y que lo disfruten. :)**

 **...**

 **Capítulo I**

Las olas acariciaron dulcemente el navío gris que desde hacía pocos minutos había partido desde los puertos rumbo a las tierras imperecederas, el viento se deslizaba ligero y veloz llevando consigo recuerdos y sonidos capaces de traspasar el corazón.

El mar tan misterioso y apacible, siempre astuto y a la vez perfecto. Aquel día de otoño el océano deslumbraba con sus cantos cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo; pues su música es inaudible para muchos pero profunda y sencilla para los que saben escuchar.

Frodo Bolsón se encontraba observando con tranquilidad el océano, aquel era un día importante pues era la hora de separarse de muchas cosas que desde tiempos inmemoriales habían acompañado a su persona; pero las heridas del pasado eran duras y dolorosas; pues por mucho tiempo se alojaron en su corazón, torturándolo hasta el oscurecimiento…

Ahora que se hallaba a bordo, el hobbit no pudo evitar una mirada de añoranza a los puertos, donde sus amigos aguardaban con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Aquello estremeció su corazón, pues por primera vez en tanto tiempo Frodo terminó de comprender que, (aunque había evitado pensar en ello), el presente se había hecho camino hasta tomar su posición y había llegado el momento de despedirse.

Más en aquel instante, pese que era la última vez que vería a sus amigos, la última vez que se había despedido de su bien amada Comarca. El canto del mar traspasó profundamente sus sentidos, alimentando los anhelos de paz que desde hace tanto tiempo reclamaban por saciarse en lo más profundo de su alma.

Entonces el hobbit cerró sutilmente los ojos y una dulce sonrisa se asomó en sus labios con alegría, pues las dudas, los miedos y el odio se esfumaron de su ser, ya no sentía el peso del anillo y las heridas en su pecho, tan oscuras en un principio comenzaron a sanar.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el navío había zarpado ya y se alejaba de las costas con paciencia y melancolía; Frodo elevó su mirada a los cielos y contempló el atardecer desde otro punto de vista, el rojo y el azul se mezclaban con armonía, las aves volaban al compás del viento, mientras el sol despedía a la Tierra Media con el más impresionante de los destellos.

Sin darse cuenta el hobbit caminó hasta la proa y posó sus manos con firmeza sobre la barandilla del barco, se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar bañado por la intensa luz del sol. El viento alborotaba sus cabellos mientras recordaba a sus amigos al momento de partir… cuanto habían cambiado Merry y Pippin, sus primos más jóvenes y a los que les tenía más afecto, tanto habían sacrificado por él, que jamás sabrían lo agradecido que estaba Frodo por aquellos actos tan poderosos de valentía… y Sam no había criatura en el mundo por la cual sintiera tanta admiración, tantas veces este hobbit pudo abandonarlo todo, pero nunca desistió, porque sencillamente a veces las personas más humildes y sencillas son las que prevalecen siempre hasta el final. Aquello era lo que más impresionaba a Frodo Bolsón, pues ni después de transcurrido mucho tiempo supo discernir ni volver a presenciar cuan valiosa podía ser una amistad sincera y más aún cuales podían ser las maravillosas cosas que el amor podía hacer repercutir en el futuro.

Pero tantos eran los pensamientos que traspasaban la mente del hobbit que pese a aquella paz tan intensa que experimentaba su ser, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y tristeza por aquello que hoy quedaba atrás para siempre…. Y así repentinamente descubrió sus ojos aguados y fue incapaz de contener algunas dulces lágrimas teñidas de melancolía, que sutilmente surcaron su rostro, humedeciéndolo.

-Hasta siempre.- Murmuro Frodo en un suspiro y delicadamente concentró su mirada en el mar imponente…

…...

Una noche el hobbit levantó el frasco de Galadriel, el cual misteriosamente, había comenzado a brillar incandescente dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, curioso y a la vez consciente de lo que hacía, había elevado el frasco hacia las estrellas y un resplandor gigante ilumino todos los senderos del mar, e inclusive el navío completo resplandeció con aquella luz tan perfecta proveniente de las estelas más puras de las estrella; justo después, la luz centelleó y se apagó finalmente.

Ninguna persona en el barco profirió palabra alguna pues aquel momento fue tan sublime que cualquier palabra, inclusive corta y carente de fuerza sonora habría impedido la perfección de aquel instante de paz.

Sólo la Dama Galadriel se acercó a Frodo con una sonrisa y una mirada de entendimiento, el hobbit comprendió entonces que la magia de los elfos después de cientos de años comenzaba al fin a descender.

Los viajeros se internaron con cada ola perezosamente en Alta mar, rumbo al oeste, siguiendo una estela invisible para sus ojos ciegos, pero completamente sensible para sus corazones hambrientos. Esto era lo que el viejo Bilbo Bolsón había denominado: "una nueva aventura"

Pero de lo que no estaban realmente conscientes los viajeros, era que el navío súbitamente había comenzado a elevarse, no lo parecía claro estaba, pero desde que el frasco de Galadriel había empezado a brillar, el barco navegó por nuevas aguas, desapareciendo en el horizonte como una suave brisa, el velero atravesó los límites de Arda, por lo tanto también los límites del universo, extraviándose en un pequeño infinito repleto por otros más grandes y definitivamente inexplorados.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 _Muchos ocasos presenciaron, hasta que por fin una noche de lluvia Frodo sintió en el aire una fragancia y oyó cantos que llegaban sobre las aguas y le pareció que como en el sueño de Tom Bombadil, la cortina de lluvia se transformaba en plata y cristal, y que el velo que se abría ante él aparecían una playas blancas y más allá un país lejano y verde a la luz de un distante amanecer._

En aquel momento Gandalf apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del hobbit y Exclamó: ¡Bienvenido a las tierras de Aman Frodo!... ¡Finalmente han concluido nuestros viajes!

El navío desembarco en un pequeño puerto pequeño de arenas blancas y resplandecientes, las aguas de las costas se habían tornado diáfanas y cristalinas, como si la oscuridad jamás hubiera podido alcanzar tales lugares. Poco a poco desde las profundidades del bosque emergieron unas criaturas vestidas con elegantes ropajes, que llevaban coloridas flores en las manos. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron frente a la costa a la espera de los recién llegados.

El primero en descender fue Lord Elrond seguido por los ligeros pasos de la Dama Galadriel y por último los siguió Gandalf. Los tres fueron amablemente recibidos en el nuevo y extraño país.

Los próximos que debían desembarcar eran Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón, pero misteriosamente algo los había detenido…. Frodo se encontraba en la popa, oculto bajo las sombras de las velas, por alguna razón sintió un temor extraño en su corazón y por unos instantes se quedó quieto, en silencio con la mirada clavada en los suelos del navío; Bilbo quien estaba a punto de desembarcar se percató de su estado y regresó con pasos lentos y cansados hacia donde se encontraba su sobrino.

-Mi querido muchacho ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó el viejo señor Bolsón levantando el sombrío rostro del joven hobbit hasta encontrar su mirada azul con la suya.

Los profundos ojos azules de Frodo delataban su temor y su melancolía.

-Tengo un oscuro presentimiento Bilbo y no puedo explicar la razón de su origen-murmuró él con voz trémula.

Entonces Bilbo Bolsón sonrió dulcemente, luciendo sus arrugados hoyuelos y sus ojos demostraron una amplia sabiduría.

-La carga y el poder del anillo están desprendiéndose de los portadores después de un largo periodo de tiempo, Frodo, y justo al momento de desprenderse es cuando nuestros corazones están más sujetos al poder de la duda-

-Pero tío Bilbo tengo miedo de que si desembarco olvidaré todos mis recuerdos-

-Mi querido compañero nada que en verdad sea importante y verdaderamente amado por nosotros podrá separarse de nuestra mente y corazón, aunque transcurran todas las edades de este mundo…-

El Hobbit reflexionó taciturno las palabras de Bilbo por largo rato, con la mirada perdida en el océano. Después de un instante se armó de valentía y descendió del navío con firmeza sabiendo que a sus espaldas dejaba marchitarse toda una vida por detrás.

Y así mientras sus pies tocaban por primera vez los suelos de Aman, el alma del hobbit se despojó de una infinidad de sentimientos y recuerdos que acompañaron a su mortalidad, algunas memorias permanecieron intactas, otras desaparecieron como si jamás hubieran existido… De esta manera fue como su aura comenzó a convertirse en una esencia inmortal, pues la luz de Valinor acarició su ser, al traspasarlo, su memoria se fundió con esta luz y por primera vez en su existencia se sintió _casi_ completo como si nada faltara o pudiera perturbarlo.

En verdad aquel era un país precioso de arenas finas y brillantes que parecían extenderse hacia el infinito, con verdes y espesos bosques, y ostentosas montañas resplandecientes… Desde estas tierras se observaban cielos conformados por más de mil tonalidades diferentes pues en este edén las cosas adquirían una belleza y una singularidad sorprendente e inimaginable.

El viento alborotó los rizos de ambos hobbits, mientras caminaban a gusto por la playa, otorgándoles uno de los más codiciados presentes que Valinor era capaz de dar: paz. Una paz tan dulce que sólo se conoce en la niñez y que a menudo el dolor nos hace pensar que tan sólo es una simple utopía.

Bilbo y Frodo vieron entonces que se acercaban tres extraños personajes: el primero era alto y majestuoso con los cabellos color plata y los ojos de un profundo gris azulado que enmarcaban una gran sabiduría. Su nombre era Manwë.

El segundo personaje era completamente diferente al primero; pues aunque parecía imposible su figura era mucho más delicada y con una esencia totalmente distinta… poseía largos cabellos de oro y en la cabeza llevaba una corona compuesta por flores y gemas, sus ropajes de color verde parecían difundirse en el color de sus ojos y una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, reflejando una paz que parecía provenir del interior de la naturaleza. Su nombre era Yavanna.

Finalmente una tercera persona se acercó desde las lejanías; única y a la vez un tanto familiar. En su rostro se observaba un brillo especial que reflejaba todas las cosas hermosas de este mundo, tenía los cabellos oscuros con destellos plateados y su traje igual de majestuoso que el de los demás ostentaba brillantes a lo largo del manto, haciéndole reflejar un resplandor excepcional. Su nombre era Varda y su belleza era tan grande que era imposible describirla en la lengua de los hombres.

Desde la primera vez que los vieron la compañía supo que aquellos seres no pertenecían a ninguna de las razas que con sus ojos hubieran visto jamás. Más a pesar de todo en el semblante Galadriel, Elrond y Mithrandir existía una señal de reconocimiento equiparable al porvenir; Sin embargo en los rostros de Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón; no existían palabras para definir con precisión la cantidad de emociones que surcaban su semblante…

Era evidente que aquellos extraños seres eran algo muy superior a los elfos y a muchas otras criaturas, pero eran tan esplendidos que dificultaba distinguir la realidad de la fantasía en la que se habían sumergido.

A continuación les precedió un silencio suave y apacible en el que fue audible el sonido de las olas al romper en la playa. En aquel momento los tres misteriosos anfitriones hicieron una majestuosa reverencia a los recién llegados.

Primero habló Manwë quien pronunció lo siguiente en lenguaje antiguo: "Bienvenidos y Bienaventurados sean los últimos viajeros de la Tierra Media"

Entonces Mithrandir realizó una reverencia más humilde y respetuosa, seguido por sus compañeros la Dama Galadriel, Lord Elrond y los portadores Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón.

-En verdad quisiéramos expresarles nuestro agradecimiento, Altezas, sois en verdad piadosos de permitirnos estar hoy entre estas maravillosas tierras- agradeció Galadriel con una mirada que expresaba mucho más agradecimiento y felicidad del que eran capaz de profesar sus palabras.

-No tenéis nada que agradeceros- respondió la Dama de cabellos de oro- Todas las criaturas de Ilúvatar son bienvenidas mientras su corazón sea digno de pureza y esperanza-

Fue en aquel momento que Frodo se percató de que la mirada de la última de los anfitriones se había posado en él, y a la vez sintió temor y alegría de ser contemplado por aquella criatura celestial, pero en lo profundo de su corazón una oscuridad escondida le hizo pensar en las palabras de la joven Yavanna "Sólo aquellos de corazón digno de pureza y esperanza serán recibidos en Valinor" y para ser precisos, el hobbit sintió una vez más el invisible peso del anillo, creyéndose mundano, sucio e indigno de pureza, por lo que su mirada se volvió sombría y cargada de dolor.

De esta forma Varda, la joven de cabellos oscuros y destellos brillantes, se percató de su sufrimiento… Olvidando todas las formalidades, se acercó hacia los hobbits como si hubieran sido grandes Reyes de antaño… en sus delicadas manos llevaba dos collares incrustados de joyas, estrellas, flores y corales, entonces como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de los medianos declaró:

-Bienaventurados sean los Medianos los primeros en visitar nuestras tierras, los de corazón justo y noble, cuyas hazañas restituyeron la paz al mundo sin importar lo que el destino deparara para ellos… Mi nombre es Varda y he pedido el honor de recibir a aquellos que tanto nos han enseñado- y Dichas estas palabras les colocó los collares a cada uno de los hobbits y antes de retirarse, después de la reverencia que los medianos realizaron en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, Varda se volvió hacia Frodo, levantó delicadamente su rostro hasta que sus miradas se intercambiaron.

 _"No dejéis que las dudas y dolores atormenten vuestro corazón, Vos portador del anillo, sacrificaste vuestra vida por la salvación de muchos y por la bondad de este mundo, pese al rencor y las asperezas, vuestro corazón sigue siendo puro y noble por lo que no habéis de olvidar aquello que os ha traído hasta aquí_ " Murmuró Varda en medio de fugaces pensamientos que sólo el hobbit pudo escuchar.

Frodo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que sucedía, puesto que jamás había presenciado algo como aquello _¡¿Cómo pude escuchar la voz de sus pensamientos?! ¿Cómo ella leyó mis ideas?_ Se preguntaba sin cesar, pero sencillamente se limitó a realizar una profunda reverencia ante la celestial criatura, intentando en vano, ocultar su asombro.

Los tres anfitriones se retiraron acabado el recibimiento y la compañía siguió sus pasos a través de las relucientes playas que surcaban ese extraño país.

Durante un prolongado tiempo, los recién llegados deambularon a lo largo de espesos y amplios follajes, siguiendo apenas brillantes caminos de piedras que conducían hacia lo desconocido… Cuando pisaron los primeros bosques escucharon los dulces cantos de los Maiar y los elfos quienes anunciaban la llegada de los viajeros con alegría y devoción.

Poco a poco el sedero los llevó hasta calles más elaboradas, y la naturaleza incesante fue abriendo camino a estructuras más refinadas y avanzadas. Había, en efecto, pequeños hogares, algunos con formas de caracol en las cercanías del suelo, y otros que se ubicaban en las alturas, suspendidos en las cumbres de los árboles, y que mantenían una gran similitud con los antiguos hogares de los elfos de la Tierra Media, Sólo que estos gozaban un toque diferente.

Los Medianos se encontraban maravillados ante aquellos hermosos parajes, pero tanto era su asombro que era incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Después de largo rato caminando, las edificaciones fueron disminuyendo y las colinas se hicieron más pronunciadas, a medida que amplios senderos, rodeados por anchos cinturones de árboles, fueron surcando las colinas hasta desaparecer.

Reinaba una espiritualidad muy grande en aquellos lugares, semejante a una brisa fresca después de un caluroso verano. Imperceptible para muchos, pero presente ante nuestras más sensibles necesidades.

Todos se detuvieron por un instante, pues su majestades así lo habían indicado, Desde ese punto en el cual se habían detenido, surgían tres caminos principales en direcciones totalmente diferentes. En el inicio de cada sendero los árboles formaban anchos arcos cubiertos por un espeso follaje repleto de flores.

En el centro de cada camino se encontraba un carruaje listo para partir.

La primera carroza era tan dorada como oro, poseía una forma esférica, con ventanillas de cristal rodeadas de finas decoraciones semejantes a las ramas de un abeto. En este coche marcharon Yavanna junto a la Dama Galadriel y algunos Elfos de la corte que los habían acompañado en su travesía por el mar. Fueron guiados por dos corceles.

La segunda carroza era cubica cubierta por una hermosa plata que asemejaba las olas en el mar. En ella partieron Manwë acompañado por Lord Elrond y Gandalf, guiados por tres blancos y distinguidos caballos, que desaparecieron en el bosque como el susurro del viento.

El tercer coche era el más sencillo pero no menos elegante, era de un color zafiro, y poseía delicadas terminaciones curvas con ventanillas redondas. Y sólo un caballo aguardaba con las riendas puestas para comenzar el viaje; En éste último carruaje se fueron Varda al lado de Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón.

Las tres carrozas partieron al mismo tiempo pero por caminos totalmente opuestos… y durante el viaje no se escucharon más los cantos de los Elfos.

En el trayecto Bilbo y Frodo contemplaron el hermoso atardecer que se apreciaba entre los árboles sobre la cima de las colinas, a medida que se internaban en el bosque los árboles, los pequeños arbustos y las flores iban cambiando de forma hasta el punto en que ninguno era de la misma especie que el otro, todos eran diferentes y aun así, únicos.

Igualmente conforme el ocaso llegaba a su cenit, las estaciones cambiaban delicadamente, en un momento, las hojas caían resecas entre los árboles, y repentinamente desaparecían tras un rastro de copos de nieve que enfriaban el anochecer.

Varda mantenía los ojos cerrados, en completo estado de meditación. Transfería su poder a las estrellas, para que brillaran aquella noche con la intensidad y el fulgor que el mundo tanto ansiaba. Despertó de su trance cuando la última luz diurna desapareció del firmamento y todas las estrellas resplandecían altas en el silencioso manto nocturno.

-¿Alguno de vosotros conocéis la leyenda de los Valar?- preguntó con la voz aterciopelada casi convertida en un susurro.

Ambos hobbits negaron con la cabeza.

En aquel momento, Varda realizó un delicado gesto circular con las manos, de ellas pareció resplandecer un brillo extraño y ante los medianos se abrió un portal que proyectaba imágenes muy antiguas, y que levitaba en medio de los asientos.

-Todo comenzó con Ilúvatar…- explicó entonces, que los Valar en un principio formaban parte del pensamiento de un ser supremo, y que a ellos se le conocía como los Ainur. Habló después de la música en la que se proyectó la creación de Arda, que era el mundo tal y como lo conocían, y como algunos de los Ainur dejaron sus coros, encomendados a viajar a Ea para la construcción de aquellos mundos soñados en la mente de Iluvatar. Describió detalladamente la creación de la Tierra Media y de Aman, pero en ciertas estaciones de la historia terminaba, irremediablemente, halando de cierto Ainur que se reveló contra los planes de los Valar y como, queriendo convertirse en el dueño absoluto del mundo casi lo destruye, trayendo consigo los llamados tiempos oscuros, que permanecían aún vigentes en la mente de los valar.

Pero cuando alcanzaba a describir estos fragmentos de la historia, solía dejarlos inconclusos por el bienestar de Frodo, quien sufría todavía con la mención y el recuerdo de lugares tan terribles como Mordor.

Mas a pesar de todo, nada impidió que la Valar concluyera sus relatos con la creación de los Elfos y los hombres, imprimiendo un interés en los dos medianos que jamás desaparecería de sus vidas.

Para cuando hubo terminado Bilbo y Frodo comprendieron que el mundo y la vida que habían conocido en el pasado, había sido diminuta en comparación a la magnificencia que acompañaba a este mundo.

Por lo que Varda murmuró:

-Desde que pisaron las tierras de Aman vuestras almas se están volviendo inmortales al igual que nosotros, un privilegio al que pocos llegan y muchos desearían alcanzar.-

Dado aquel momento, Frodo no pudo refrenar su curiosidad por lo que ansioso preguntó:

\- Y.. ¿qué ocurre con aquellas almas mortales cuando han encontrado su destino?-

\- Cada aura transita por diferentes caminos al abandonar sus formas terrenales, algunas deambulan por universos desconocidos intentando saciar aquello que no pudieron alcanzar en su primera vida, otras, las que están preparadas encuentran la luz y regresan con Iluvatar, pero todo corresponde a un ciclo, Frodo, del que cada uno de nosotros forma parte-

El hobbit, se quedó dubitativo por unos minutos intentando procesar aquella información, Apenas lograba visualizar a qué futuro podría aspirar en todo aquello y dudaba si alguna vez podría comprender realmente todo eso.

Sin siquiera percatarse, llegaron al final del trayecto, los bosques habían quedado atrás y las montañas se abrían paso para dar lugar y forma a una magnifica ciudad, y por allá justo en el fondo, en los más alto de la montaña se encontraba un espléndido catillo que parecía alcanzar la cúspide del cielo, bañado por suaves cortinas de plata que lo agraciaban en todo su esplendor.

En la entrada los esperaba el resto de la compañía. Junto a dos extrañas criaturas que respondían al nombre de Ilmarë y Eönwë, dos Maiar muy disciplinados que esperaban al último carruaje con paciencia y alegría.

Habían llegado por fin a Valinor, la ciudad de los sueños de inmortales, donde residían los Valar, los Maiar y las familias élficas de las que Bilbo y Frodo habían escuchado en las leyendas de Varda…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les dejó el Capítulo III...**

 **Desde que Frodo entró en las tierras de Mordor, experimentó muchísimas transformaciones generadas por el anillo, siempre me pregunté que pasaría a profundidad dentro de su mente y cómo se sentiría al cruzar el mar...**

 **Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, me encantaría conocer un punto de vista diferente.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que lo disfruten!**

 **...**

 **Capítulo III**

La ciudad resplandecía bajo cortinas de nieve pálida, brillaba sobre las nubes, como en un sueño donde las pesadillas y malos recuerdos se vuelven borrosos al contacto con su luz. Las calles y los campos estaban adornados con flores de infinitos colores, y la música acariaba los sentidos como una suave fragancia trasportada por los velos del viento. Los elfos de todas partes cantaban estrofas para recibir a los viajeros con sumo regocijo.

 _Telperion y Laurelin, el mal se ha ido_

 _Buscad en los en lindes_

 _Donde su luz reside,_

 _Pues el mar ha traído_

 _Con su voz de cisne_

 _A los nuevos viajeros_

 _Junto al fulgor de los vientos_

 _Dichosos y gozosos_

 _Al fin somos_

 _¡Cantemos!, ¡cantemos!_

 _Pues libres seremos_

Poco a poco atravesaron las calles, los pequeños campos y arroyos que conformaban la esplendorosa ciudad, subieron algunas colinas y cuando el viento golpeó sus rostros con fuerza descubrieron que finalmente habían llegado a la morada de los Valar; el hermoso palacio de Valinor.

Una vez reunidos los recién llegados en la gran plaza de la entrada, Ilmarë y Eönwë los condujeron dentro del palacio y los llevaron hacia el gran salón.

Éste era uno de los recintos más importantes en Valinor y sólo los más grandes habían tenido el honor de ser recibidos en un lugar tan especial.

El gran salón estaba formado por siete columnas blancas, el piso estaba revestido de mármol y el techo del salón era mágico; Cierto hechizo actuaba sobre él; haciendo que el mismo cambiara de forma y de color conforme lo desearan los Valar. En ese instante se apreciaba un bellísimo espectáculo del firmamento nocturno.

A lo largo del recinto se hallaban numerosos palcos con butacas, donde esperaban con ansias centenares de personalidades diferentes, comprendidas entre elfos, Maiars y los Valar. A medida que los recién llegados fueron cruzando la gran alfombra que ataviaba el salón, descubrieron que al final del mismo se hallaba un magnifico trono dorado y a su lado una enorme águila volaba alrededor de su protector. . Aquel que estaba sentado en el trono era Manwë, el Rey de todos los Valar.

-¡Bienvenidos!- exclamó el Rey de los Valar; y en la sala reinó un silencio sepulcral- El día de hoy tenemos la dicha de recibir a nuestros hermanos de la Tierra Media… Grandes y memorables son sus hazañas, porque ellos lograron vencer el mal pese a todos los obstáculos en el camino… pero en un día tan especial quisiéramos rendir los más altos honores a dos grandes criaturas que fueron capaces de soportar las sombras y los males que acrecentaron a Sauron, finalizando así un antiguo linaje de maldad que ha venido persiguiendo a nuestro mundo desde los tiempos de Melkor. Porque sus proezas son dignas de ser narradas y convertidas en grandes historias y aun así sacrificaron todo por aquello que más amaban, impidiendo la destrucción de Arda.

Entonces Manwë descendió de su trono y exclamo:

-¡Bilbo y Frodo Bolsón por favor acérquense!-

Los hobbits se acercaron con lentitud, caminando a través de la enorme e interminable alfombra roja, se encontraban rodeados por una multitud de importantes gentes que ataviaban recinto y los honraban aclamándolos a una sola voz.

Cuando llegaron ante el gran trono, el Rey de los Valar se aproximó con majestuosidad a los medianos, una vez situado frente a ellos, Bilbo y Frodo realizaron una solemne reverencia, ambos cerrando los ojitos ansiosos del porvenir.

Su majestad Manwë Sonrió levemente y observó con detenimiento la humildad y valentía de los medianos, se volvió delicadamente, tomó una de las coronas, traídas por Ilmarë y la levantó para que todos los presentes pudieran verla con claridad.

-Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca, por el poder que nos ha concedido Erú, el grande, con la sabiduría y las experiencias de todas las edades que te preceden, te nombro hoy: "Caballero Real de los Imperios de la Comarca" Tú Bilbo el Magnífico, dichosos aquellos los que gocen de vuestra presencia-

Y en un delicado acto de sencillez, como solo podía anteceder a Manwë, El Rey de los Valar cernió una bellísima corona de Mithril adornada con joyas y flores sobre la ensortijada cabeza del señor Bilbo Bolsón. Posteriormente realizó una reverencia y la audiencia prorrumpió en un estallido de aplausos.

Nuestro hobbit jamás en su vida había experimentado una alegría más grande. Sus manos temblaban, y sentía los ojos humedecidos por unas gruesas lágrimas. Repentinamente experimentó una felicidad extrema y confusa. Y por un momento le pareció como si en aquella habitación rebosante de aplausos no solo se encontraran las personalidades más importantes de Arda; sino que además, de alguna extraña e inimaginable forma, todas las amistades que alguna vez lo acompañaron en sus aventuras, también se encontraran allí presentes, como Thorin Escudo de Roble, Balin y la furtiva compañía de enanos que mucho tiempo atrás habían abandonado sus pisadas en la Tierra Media. Entonces Fue ahogado por una emoción alucinante que invadió sus sentidos y por un instante, sintiéndose embriagado por la dicha, los imagino, allí entre los invitados, sonrientes y aplaudiendo por sus logros.

Pasados unos minutos Manwë indicó con un gesto, que invitaba a los presentes que hicieran silencio. Cuando la quietud retornó en la galería prosiguió con la ceremonia…

-Frodo hijo de Drogo, de la Comarca, en el nombre de todas las cosas que hoy en mi poder represento y en el nombre de todos aquellos a quienes tu misión ha salvado la vida… tu portador del anillo, te nombro hoy: "Caballero de las Alianzas de la Tierra Media" bendecidos y horados serán aquellos que conozcan vuestra leyenda.

Y pronunciadas estas palabras, con el más alto de los honores coronaron a Frodo con la más preciosa corona de oro y brillantes de Aman.

Los invitados a la ceremonia reverenciaron a los hobbits al igual que en tiempos inmemoriales lo habían hecho las gentes de Gondor días después de la destrucción del anillo…

El joven señor Bolsón se sintió abrumado por una alegría sublime, como cuando era un niño y corría victorioso junto a sus primos después de conseguir un jugoso botín de setas en las granjas de los Gamos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus pupilas dilatadas de euforia, caminaba recordando la tenacidad de su juventud, y todos aquellos momentos que comprendieron su tortuoso viaje desde el inicio hasta el final, pensó en Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin y finalmente en Sam, creyendo que ellos también deberían estar allí, recibiendo tan dignos honores, en especial Samwise, pues sin él la misión no hubiera terminado igual…

 _Sam_ pensó Frodo _Merry y Pippin ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Podrían imaginarse algo tan esplendido? Me encantaría que estuviesen aquí…_ y repentinamente sintió como su corazón se encogía ante este sentimiento.

Los aplausos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones y posteriormente ambos caballeros fueron escoltados por el séquito de invitados hacia un recinto contiguo, más acogedor, Frodo sonrió, dulcemente cerró sus ojos y se percató de que estaba llorando.

La habitación contigua era un poco diferente, era amplia y curveada con grandes ventanales que enfocaban hacia el mar, poseía una enorme chimenea rodeada de cojines de seda; y en el centro se hallaba un largo comedor, donde estaba servido un magnífico festín en honor a los recién llegados.

Gandalf se sentó al lado de los hobbits, cerca de la cabecera donde situaron los Valar más importantes como Manwë, Varda, Yavanna y Ulmo…

La velada trasncurrió lentamente entre tertulias y canciones, pues en Valinor el tiempo parece carecer de importancia y de alguna manera la vida se disfrutaba más.

La cena fue exquisita como jamás hubieran disfrutado alguna vez nuestros queridos hobbits, que tanto amaban la comida al igual que las canciones. Pues el ambiente que los rodeaba era ameno y cálido. Todos los invitados al festín habían entablado animadas pláticas, inspiradas en un principio sobre los recién llegados y posteriormente con ligeras variaciones fue derivando hasta la grandiosidad de la Tierra Media y la nueva Edad que en ella ahora reinaba.

Después del postre algunos elfos invitados de la casa de Manwë, se marcharon del banquete y se dirigieron lejos junto a las orillas del mar para cantar con sus claras y armoniosas voces.

Seguidamente los Valar se despidieron, dejando solos a aquellos que desearon quedarse junto a las proximidades de fuego.

El primero en acomodarse cerca del Fuego, fue el viejo Bilbo, quien en aquella ocasión se encontraba particularmente alegre y entonaba canciones que delataban su eufórico estado de ánimo; seguidamente Gandalf y Frodo encendieron un par de pipas de nácar y siguiendo el ejemplo de Bilbo se acomodaron frente a la chimenea, descansando sobre los suaves cojines de seda.

El recinto poco a poco se había quedado a oscuras hasta que únicamente fue alumbrado por el tenue resplandor de la chimenea. Los tres amigos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral, contemplado los ávidos mensajes de las llamas…

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que aquel fuego, al igual que muchas cosas en Valinor, era mágico e interpretaba mensajes distintos para cada uno de los atentos receptores, siendo en muchas ocasiones un reflejo de la mente de quien observara. En este caso el fuego era un espejo del pensamiento de los hobbits y un portal para el alma de Gandalf.

Lentamente cada uno se extravió en sus propias coloridas y vívidas ensoñaciones, de vez en cuando, repentinamente se alejaban de aquellos embriagadores pensamientos y conversaban ligeramente como si estuvieran una vez más en Bolsón Cerrado en un tiempo en el que no se tomaba en cuenta el poder del anillo, ni existían feroces males que amenazaran con su destrucción. Era como viajar al pasado, en tiempos de felicidad plena, cuando se es ignorante de la dicha y la paz reinante en vuestra existencia.

Fue entonces que las ventanas se abrieron suavemente y una dulce fragancia penetró en la habitación acompañado de delicados coros provenientes de todas partes; pues esa era la hora de la noche, en que la magia de Valinor resurgía con mayor fuerza, como en los tiempos de antaño, trayendo consigo antiguas y oxidadas memorias al futuro imperante.

Poco a poco las canciones y las tertulias entre los tres amigos se fueron apagando.

Bilbo fue apresado por un extraño cansancio; sintiendo repentinamente que el peso de sus años comenzaba a recaer sobre sus parpados, y casi instantáneamente se derrumbó en un sueño profundo como jamás lo había experimentado en ninguno de sus años de vida. Al principio experimentó temor, pues presentía que su existencia lentamente se estaba apagando, pero estaba tranquilo su lado Tuk se lo advertía, pues sabía que a dondequiera que fuera al final, siempre estaría encantado de participar otra nueva aventura.

Mitrandir en cambio, se extravió en sus pensamientos de forma peligrosa hasta un punto casi irreconocible. Después de tantos años vagando por el mundo en su forma terrenal, había olvidado casi por completo la esencia de su aura, lo cual para un Maiar es algo terrible y doloroso, Había olvidado sus orígenes, y su carácter se había tornado pretensioso y abrumado , ocultando sus pesadumbres bajo una gruesa capa de misterio. Después de tantos siglos de lucha parecía que la misma había consumido su vida, significando aquella resistencia en el simbolismo de su vida, era noble, claro estaba, pero el vacío que deja tantos sacrificios en la vida de un héroe son de un dolor inmensurable una vez pasados los combates y las celebraciones; esa sensación era como los restos y cenizas de un gran bosque una vez que ha sido consumido por las llamas, después del momento de las grandes hazañas ya no quedaba nada para retornar a lo que se era antes.

Finalmente Frodo miraba atentamente el fuego de la chimenea, había pasado un día extraordinario y ahora se deleitaba observando las figuras danzantes que las llamas producían, su mente se había sumergido en profundas ensoñaciones que abrigaban la fantasía de historias cuyos orígenes jamás alcanzarían a la realidad…

Sentado frente a la chimenea imaginaba dragones voladores que surcaban los cielos de la Tierra Media, soñaba con montañas de cristal creadas por la magnificencia de los Elfos y finalmente se imaginaba observando las fiestas de la Comarca desde las mismísimas cúspides de la luna.

Pero con la misma corriente de pensamientos empezó a sentir que lentamente perdía la cordura, su visión empezaba a desvariar, entre fantasías y recuerdos, perdiendo la noción de todo lo existente mientras se concentraba en las misteriosas llamas del fuego. En su mente habían renacido sentimientos muy contradictorios que nublaron sus juicios de la realidad, apareciendo en su lugar escenarios espeluznantes y cruentos alejados de las dulces ensoñaciones del principio… dando entrada a increíbles emociones que afloraron de su piel como si hubieran estado ocultas por mucho tiempo temerosas del juicio de su creador.

En un principio se sintió confundido, se encontraba extraviado en un lugar sin salida, pues la mente es uno de los peores lugares en el que alguien puede perderse, ya que solo se puede salir teniendo plena facultad de uno mismo y eso es algo de lo que muchos carecen. Después sintió orgullo, seguro de un poder imaginario que en el mismo se acrecentaba lenta y rápidamente al recordar aquella vez en el Monte del Destino, cuando reclamó ser el único y soberano Señor de los Anillos; y pese a que el anillo había sido destruido hacía mucho tiempo, aquel orgullo seguía enterrándose en los más profundo de su corazón.

Entonces sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, esas terribles inquietudes lo condujeron hacia un abismo oscuro y profundo, entonces experimentó odio, odio contra el mundo, todo lo que lo rodeaba, las cosas nobles y bellas, e incluso se odió a sí mismo al sentirse culpable y malvado al ser autor de tales sentimientos. Y sintió vergüenza al no reconocerse a sí mismo y haber sido tan débil que ni siquiera pudo completar su misión _"yo no merezco tales honores"_ se repetía a si mismo con aquella voz inusual en su cabeza. Hasta que finalmente sintió temor porque el futuro que le deparaba era completamente imprevisible e incierto; pero entre esas contradicciones lo más doloroso era sentirse atrapado bajo la sátira de su soledad.

Sin embargo pese a los extraños eventos que se pudieran estar desarrollando dentro de sus mentes, cada uno concluyó sus ensoñaciones en sueños profundos que a causa de su profundidad y magnitud, deberían dejar de llamarse sueños, para ser sustituidos por otra palabra inexistente que pudiera aspirar a describirles mejor.

Dicen que dormir es estar muerto en vida y algo muy similar a la muerte era lo que empezaba a ocurrir en ellos.

Se dice que esa noche después de que las llamas se extinguieran, surgieron mas estrellas y canciones entre las penumbras, más que ninguna otra noche desde los tiempos de los árboles Telperion y Laurelin.

En medio de aquella velada pasaron por los corredores Varda y Galadriel, quienes se detuvieron al pasar frente aquella habitación.

Ambas presenciaron y sintieron una fuerza profunda y misteriosa reinante en el recinto donde horas antes se había realizado la celebración por los recién llegados.

-Una fuerza oscura se está ocultando en los muros de este castillo- musito Varda.

-¿A caso sería posible que tal maldad se preserve en uno de los portadores?- preguntó Galadriel temerosa de sus elucubraciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Al día siguiente Frodo despertó sobre un lecho blando, abrigado por impecables sábanas blancas. La luz clara de un nuevo amanecer iluminó por completo la habitación al traspasar las ventanas con su diáfano resplandor.

En un principio el hobbit se sintió confundido, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese hermoso lugar. A pesar de ello se sentía completamente descansado y fresco como si sus sueños de la noche anterior le hubieran devuelto la energía y vitalidad de la esplendorosa juventud.

Por lo tanto aprovechando aquella sensación de energía se levantó de la cama y dio una par de vueltas, recorriendo la habitación, percatándose de que la misma era más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Aquel recinto contaba con amplias columnas talladas con formas élficas, paredes claras y muebles forjados en madera de sauco con una impecable perfección. A unos pasos del lecho se hallaba la entrada a un pequeño balcón que dirigía la vista hacia las montañas cercanas, y allá… a lo lejos en las profundas distancias del horizonte, lograba divisarse el cálido y apacible océano.

Las ropas de hobbit se hallaban perfectamente tendidas sobre un cómodo sillón ubicado en una de las esquinas de la estancia, y el desayuno se encontraba servido junto a una pequeña mesa de té situada en frente del sillón.

El aroma de los panecillos calientes impregnaba toda la habitación.

Frodo se quitó el camisón con rapidez y prosiguió a vestirse con las nuevas prendas colocadas para él. Mientras se vestía encontró un largo espejo y se aproximó hacia el con infinita curiosidad…

Reparó entonces que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había contemplado su imagen al espejo y aquel simple objeto, aunque os parezca absurdo, le pareció tan familiar, que el mismo le traía inhóspitas memorias de su lejana vida en la Tierra Media.

Al pararse frente al espejo encontró en su reflejo una imagen inesperada por completo de sí mismo; Halló en sí a un hobbit de abundantes cabellos rizados, piel muy tersa, y un poco rollizo; Más bien parecían sus extremidades más fuertes y vigorosas; como si durante ese tiempo se hubiera vuelto un poco más alto y su aspecto hubiera mejorado notablemente….era contrastante y hasta cierto punto estaba irreconocible; puesto que desde la última vez que había observado su reflejo, ocurrió una transformación de lo que había sido en los últimos meses su envejecida y enfermiza apariencia.

Durante un rato contempló el reflejo de aquel chico, hasta que poco a poco reparó en la herida cercana a su hombro izquierdo, aquella que vagamente recordaba que había sido propiciada por el Rey de los Nazgul, y que era autora de muchos de los sufrimientos del mediano física y mentalmente. La misma había empezado a sanar velozmente pero en cierta zona, en la más profunda, parecía haberse oscurecido con lentitud, formando un contraste con las cercanas cicatrices y la vitalidad del resto del cuerpo. Aquella perspectiva preocupó un poco a Frodo Bolsón, que en un intento por olvidarlo se colocó la camisa y el chaleco abotonando cuidadosamente los botones de oro. La vestimenta a la usanza de Valinor era sencilla pero muy elegante; y una vez sintiéndose familiarizado con las vestiduras, el hobbit probó el delicioso desayuno y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Fuera de su cuarto, la estancia del castillo se hallaba tranquila y silenciosa; de vez en cuando pasaba algún elfo, que al encontrarse con el hobbit sonreía dulcemente y se marchaba sin decir ninguna palabra.

Frodo caminó a través de los amplios pasillos, contemplando la opulencia de aquel lugar; por todos los lugares que recorrió, encontró cientos de piezas de arte que relucían en los muros y columnas del palacio; algunas mostraban sucesos de antaño, otras enmarcaban la historia y los pensamientos de su creador. Colores claros, brillantes, oscuros y opacos danzaban alegres y se mezclaban con armonía en la morada de los Valar.

El hobbit contempló muchos pisos, habitaciones y armarios que parecían listos para recibir a su incesante curiosidad, algunas puertas estaban completamente cerradas, pero él se encontraba de tan buen estado de ánimo que esto no lo desanimó sino que lo entusiasmaba a seguir explorando todo aquello, siempre había sido un hobbit muy curioso y aquel día rebosaba de curiosidad.

Al cabo de un rato, sintiéndose extraviado en esa interminable Mansión, decidió salir y respirar aire fresco.

Caminó hasta un portal que comunicaba con los jardines del palacio, y que a su vez se extendían alrededor de una plaza empedrada, desde la cual se podía contemplar esplendidos rosales. El hobbit paseó entre los jardines sintiendo la suavidad del césped bajo sus pies descalzos.

El sol brillaba con ímpetu esa cálida mañana. La nieve misteriosamente había desaparecido y parecía que en lugar de reinar el invierno, renacía una hermosa primavera.

Frodo, después de recorrer los rosales, encontró un puente techado que atravesaba un caudaloso río; resolvió cruzarlo con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos, pues empezaba a sentirse solo y no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre.

Cuando llegó al otro lado del puente descubrió que el caminito de piedra se extendía alrededor de espesos arbustos y helechos, a medida que se introdujo en ellos, se le dificultaba seriamente la visión, pues los setos eran demasiado altos y frondosos, aun así Frodo caminó y caminó apartando las ramas y las hojas de su rostro, giró en un recodo rodeado de tulipanes y siguió el estrecho sendero que parecía no tener fin.

" _Si fuera más alto, quizás podría ver tan si quiera a donde voy"_ pensaba Frodo mientras las ramas rasguñaban los pliegues de su chaqueta, pero al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un pequeño hobbit en un mundo gigante.

Pasados unos minutos salió trastabillando de un último junco de helechos y arbustos; tenía cientos de ramitas y hojas incrustados en la ropa y el cabello; al principio trató de sacudirse, pero inesperadamente escuchó voces y sonoras carcajadas que venían del otro lado de los arbustos; por lo que ignorando su graciosa apariencia, se dirigió hacia adelante en busca de los dueños de las voces.

-¡Vaya!- exclamaba una voz, aguda y aterciopelada – no me había divertido tanto desde aquella vez que cabalgábamos de regreso a la Comarca.-

-Pues sí, Así es viejo amigo- Respondía otra voz, mas ronca, acompañada de risas de nostalgia- Pero creo, que si no me equivoco, alguien más ha venido a hacernos compañía…¿No es así?... ¿Frodo?-

Frodo se sintió sorprendido, por como lo habían descubierto; había tenido mucho cuidado de no realizar ningún ruido, y aun así habían notado su presencia, al igual que un niño que intenta robar un dulce con suma precaución, pero que por alguna razón siempre lo descubren pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Por ello, el hobbit salió de su escondite, con la cabeza baja y se dirigió hacia los extraños cuyas voces le parecían tan familiares.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que has tenido problemas con los arbustos, Frodo Bolsón, pero eso no ha impedido que acudieras a nuestro encuentro- dijo Gandalf con alegría de ver una vez más a su amigo.

El mago se hallaba sentado en un banquillo de piedra plateada, ataviado de blanco hasta la punta de los pies mientras las interminables barbas que caían como una cascada blanca se mecían suavemente con el viento. A su lado se encontraba un joven hobbit de abundantes y rizados cabellos broncíneos, que se alborotaban constantemente con el correr del viento, Tenía los ojos muy claros y la piel suave y tersa. Simulaba ser un mediano tan alegre y enérgico como cualquier Hobbit que apenas hubiera sobrepasado la veintena.

Tan pronto aquel extraño y misterioso Hobbit reconoció a Frodo se levantó contento y aventuró lo siguiente:

-Frodo, veo que has llegado a tiempo para un segundo desayuno.-

Frodo entornó la mirada asombrado.

-Bilbo ¿eres tú?- preguntó atónito entre titubeos.

El hobbit sonrió alegre.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo! Mi querido muchacho la magia de Valinor puede actuar de formas muy extrañas a veces-

-¡Pero eso no es posible!- apuntó Frodo- Ayer no eras más que un respetable hobbit de ciento treinta y un años y ¡hoy apenas pareces tocar los cincuenta!-

Entonces Frodo Bolsón recordó a su tío con las más frescas imágenes del ayer, tal y como lo había mencionado, Bilbo Bolsón era un Hobbit mayor que había alcanzado una muy edad muy respetable, y como consecuencia de ello, poseía los rasgos acreditados por sus extensos años de vida; por ello sus cabellos blancos apenas rebasaban la mitad de su cabecita, tenía semblante poblado de arrugas, la mirada exhausta y apenas era capaz de sostenerse de pie, encorvado y con la ayuda de un fino bastón de madera blanca que le habían obsequiado los elfos.

Pero aquel día parecía ser otro hobbit completamente distinto, ya no tenía la mirada atiborrada de cansancio, sino todo lo contrario, las arruguitas del rosto habían sido reemplazadas por pecas y una piel clara e infinitamente suave; Ya no necesitaba la ayuda de un bastón para caminar; pues ahora bailaba y saltaba feliz como un ciego que ha recuperado la vista, después de tantos años de oscuridad.

Gandalf sonrió con dulzura ante la expresión de asombro de Frodo quien no dejaba de observar maravillado al joven Bilbo Bolsón.

-Olvidas que nos encontramos en las Tierras Imperecederas, Frodo, aquí las cosas tienen un orden diferente al que conocías; como bien mencionaron los grandes maestros, todo el que vive en este lugar está sujeto a la inmortalidad de Valinor, de seguro si observas con cuidado, descubrirás que dentro de las facciones de este joven hobbit se encuentran los familiares rasgos del viejo Bilbo Bolsón-

Fue así que el hobbit se percató de ciertos rasgos que no habían desaparecido del todo de su rostro, como aquella expresión sabia y curiosa que poblaba sus cejas, los característicos hoyuelos de la sonrisa y su mirada alegre y soñadora.

Frodo recordó entonces un antiguo retrato de Bilbo, que había contemplado una vez en Bolsón Cerrado; databa de la época previa a sus aventuras, y mostraba a un joven y gentil-hobbit de sonrisa fresca como el verano y rizados cabellos color bronce. " _Es igual al joven Bilbo del retrato"_ pensó. Definitivamente era el viejo Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, sólo que ahora se ha vuelto más joven.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Frodo; Sintió una alegría inmensa al descubrir que su querido Bilbo había superado los obstáculos de la vejez. Tan placentera podía parecer la vida cuando no se temía por la muerte. Abandonando cualquier sufrimiento en el pasado, el lugar donde pertenecían tales sentimientos, Frodo caminó entonces hacia Bilbo y le proporcionó un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra verte e nuevo Tío Bilbo, como el de antes, no más dolor, no más cansancio- y las lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras lloraba como un niño de alegría.

Bilbo recordó a su pequeño Frodo, y en su memoria revivió aquellos dulces momentos de la niñez en la Comarca, tan esplendidos, tan felices así era como se sentía la vieja alma de Bilbo Bolsón.

-¿Sabes muchacho?, creo que después de mucho tiempo las cosas volverán a ser como antes…-

Y a decir verdad Bilbo tuvo mucha razón. Por el resto del día los tres viejos amigos disfrutaron de la soleada tarde; la brisa fresca acariciaba sus rostros mientras charlaban animadamente sin tener tan siquiera consciencia sobre el paso del tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Transcurrieron varios días, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, en las cuales Frodo y Bilbo correteaban alegres por los campos y los bosques de Aman, durante infinitas horas de libertad conocieron innumerables y mágicos lugares, cada uno más esplendido que el anterior… pasaban noches enteras admirando las estrellas y bajo la sombra de los arboles experimentaban aquel amor tan intenso que suelen sentir los hobbits por la naturaleza.

Cuando se sentían exhaustos se echaban sobre los verdes pastos y contemplaban las distintas formas de las nubes, Ambos experimentaban una radiante juventud que parecía inagotable, con cada día se iban sintiendo un poco más fuertes, alegres, pero sobretodo más vivos pues habían aprendido a gozar de los regalos de su inmortalidad.

Pero su lugar favorito era la costa; El mar había conquistado sus corazones con la suavidad de su canto y todos los días al atardecer los hobbits se dirigirían a los puertos, caminaban sobre las esponjosas arenas blancas y apreciaban el ocaso a las orillas del mar.

Una tarde, ambos hobbits se encontraban sentados sobre la arena… Frodo jugaba con una concha entre sus dedos mientras observaba las aves volar en el cielo, sentado a su laso se encontraba Bilbo quien se deleitaba viendo las olas romper en la costa.

-¿Crees que todavía se acuerden de nosotros tío Bilbo?-preguntó Frodo con la voz convertida en el más puro susurro producto de sus pensamientos.

-Seguramente- respondió el viejo señor Bolsón- Dejamos buenos amigos allá… ¿Cómo crees que sigan sus vidas?-

-Posiblemente la Comarca haya recuperado completamente su brillo, Merry y Pippin deben haberse hecho mayores, aunque dudo que hayan dejado de hacer alguna que otra travesura- Frodo se interrumpió mientras sonreía con nostalgia.- y Sam… Sam debe ser muy feliz, viviendo con su familia en los viejos rincones de Bolsón Cerrado, Sin mencionar el nuevo reinado de Trancos, quien debió haber restablecido la paz en las tierras del norte…- entonces Frodo quiso continuar pero un nudo se formó en su garganta y no pudo hablar más.

Bilbo lo observó con detenimiento y recordó cuando Frodo no era más que un niño en su más tierna infancia, siempre había sido muy curioso con todo lo que le rodeaba pero a la vez era noble y sensible hacia los demás una cualidad que había heredado de su madre; sabía que cuando su pequeño sobrino recordaba las cosas más amadas por su corazón, solía ponerse silencioso, incapaz de hablar debido a la profundidad de sus recuerdos, siempre había sido así, y después de muchos años aún conservaba esa cualidad.

-Estoy seguro de que las cosas han cambiado mucho Frodo, el mundo que ayer dejamos ha de ser distinto al mundo de hoy- dijo Bilbo.

Frodo lo miro a los ojos

-¿Crees que algún día los volvamos a ver?- preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

-Mi querido compañero, desde que llegué a este fantástico lugar he aprendido a creer en lo imposible, y quien sabe, quizás en otra vida los encontremos, en otra nueva aventura-

Al poco tiempo se escucharon canciones cerca de los lindes del bosque Septentrional de Aman. Bilbo los escuchó y con entusiasmo se levantó del suelo sacudiendo la fina arenilla de su ropa, dio un par de pasos indecisos hacia el este, pero pronto se percató de que Frodo no lo seguía. El pequeño hobbit todavía se encontraba sentado en la orilla; taciturno con la mirada azul extraviada en las pálidas estrellas.

-¿no vienes Frodo?- Preguntó Bilbo- Vamos a escuchar las leyendas de los Eldar.

Confundido, Frodo volvió la cabeza reparando nuevamente en la realidad.

-Adelántate por favor, creo que deseo quedarme un poco más-

Bilbo denotó una mirada sombría en los ojos de su sobrino, pero deseó restarle importancia.

-Está bien- concedió al cabo de unos segundos- pero no te vayas a perder la cena- Y con pasos alegres se alejó caminando por la costa, entonando una nueva canción.

…..

Frodo Bolsón admiró el resplandor de las estrellas, acostado sobre la fina arena de la playa… a unos pocos pasos el oscuro océano rompía en la costa con el dulce sonido de las aguas al salpicar contra las piedras.

Los pensamientos del mediano revoloteaban confusos dentro de su memoria, algunos eran apacibles como el caminar de las nubes en el firmamento, otros subyugaban sus recuerdos con melancolía, pero ninguno era estable y se mantenían en constante movimiento.

En aquellos momentos, sus pensamientos estaban en la Comarca, junto a las cálidas luces de Hobbiton, el Árbol de la Fiesta, el río Brandivino y su añorado Bolsón Cerrado. Imaginaba la llegada del verano a los verdes campos, las fresas con crema, las coloridas flores y los niños correteando al compás de los vientos. Al fin y al cabo los sacrificios habían rendido frutos y la Comarca estaría a salvo, por siempre oculta en el corazón del mundo.

Pero con frecuencia sus pensamientos se teñían de melancolía y nostalgia, pues con el paso del tiempo, sus recuerdos se iban disipando en la inmortalidad de las tierras imperecederas. Por las noches lo visitaban memorias de sus amigos, de los momentos preciados, pero cada día se volvía más difícil encontrar esas imágenes en el baúl de sus recuerdos… Frodo sentía que se desvanecía como la luz de los elfos, y con cada fibra de su cuerpo experimentaba la magia agonizante en los horizontes del mundo… Una nueva edad reinaba en la Tierra Media, una edad gobernada por el hombre, y por ello los resplandores de antaño desaparecían y en el fondo de su corazón sentía el miedo de ser olvidado bajo las historias y las leyendas de tinta.

Aquella noche en particular se sentía disperso como las estrellas en el firmamento. Exhausto, no físicamente, pero si en su interior, pues en él coexistía un alma anciana dentro de un cuerpo demasiado joven.

Después de un tiempo se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la orilla del mar, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua. Frodo se distrajo con el canto del mar, que lo conmovía profundamente… debido a ello no se percató de que alguien lo observaba, vigilante entre las sombras.

Durante un rato el hobbit caminó por la extensa costa, absorto, con los pies sumergidos en el mar. Sólo después de un largo periodo de tiempo de percató de que alguien lo seguía con sumo detenimiento.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de Bilbo, pero luego descartó este pensamiento, puesto que sabía que una vez terminada la cena, los elfos comenzarían a relatar interminables historias de antaño de las cuales Bilbo no se separaría para no perderse ninguna parte.

Aquello lo intrigó bastante, por lo que Frodo dio ciertos pasos indecisos chapoteando en el agua. Revivieron entonces los pesados y oscuros recuerdos de la misión del anillo. Esa sensación oprimente cuando el enemigo le pisaba los talones y no había posible escapatoria. El sudor comenzó a recorrer su cuello. Intentó tranquilizarse, imaginando que se encontraba en las tierras de Aman y que nos había nada que temer.

Pero repentinamente algo crujió en la oscuridad; con un sonido similar al de un tronco al quebrarse. Se produjo otro sonido sordo y opaco. Una sombra se movió ligera entre los arbustos y desapareció dejando tras de sí una agobiante estela de silencio.

-¿Quién se encuentra ahí?- preguntó el señor Bolsón con la voz temblorosa.

Pero nadie respondió.

Entonces Frodo, deseó convencerse de que probablemente el autor de aquel ruido podría haber sido un animalito o alguna criatura asustada entre los espesos follajes, y tratando de restarle importancia decidió marcharse a casa.

Bilbo, Frodo y Gandalf habían sido acogidos en los palacios de Manwë y Varda y a cada uno les habían ofrecido una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa para que los invitados se sintieran cómodos, viviendo dignos de los más altos honores. Bilbo solía decir que aquella vida era muy parecida al que él mismo había disfrutado en Rivendel los últimos años de su existencia. Gandalf, quien había pasado gran parte de su vida como un nómada se había sentido muy a gusto en aquel lugar y hasta sonreía con más frecuencia. Pero Frodo, aunque no le disgustaba su nuevo hogar, desde que había llegado a Valinor, experimentaba una paz asombrosa y a la vez también sentía una inquietud dentro de los abismos de su corazón, como si añorara o buscara algo invisible a sus ojos… por esta razón se extraviaba muchas veces en los bosques intentando seguir los paso de Galadriel, Celeborn y Elrond quienes habían emprendido un viaje con otros elfos de su linaje, en busca del camino de las estrellas.

Esa noche en particular; el corazón de Frodo se hallaba más inquieto que nunca, por lo que mientras caminaba por los oscuros senderos tendía peligrosamente a desviarse, con la terrible condición de que el mediano no se percataba de ello.

Caminaba sin reparar en sus pies a través de amplias hojarascas, que componían el Bosque Septentrional de Aman; durante un largo tiempo el hobbit recorrió senderos antiguos que ya nadie transitaba, y por lo tanto estaban completamente desolados y cubiertos de malezas. De repente, la noche se había tornado oscura y las espesas copas de los arboles ocultaban por completo el tenue resplandor de las estrellas. La luna había desparecido bajo un espeso manto de nubes. Y de forma muy misteriosa el aire se tornó denso, pesado para respirar. Era una situación muy inusual pero aquellos bosques tan antiguos como el tiempo mismo, guardaban secretos profundos y oxidados, de los cuales pocos habían logrado desentrañar un ápice de su esplendor.

El hobbit caminaba con pasos torpes, pues transitaba un sendero muy accidentado, un par de veces tropezó con raíces encorvadas de mala manera y se rasguñó las rodillas, más lo peor de todo era aquella apremiante sensación de alguien siguiendo sigilosamente sus pasos.

El Bosque quedó sumido bajo un silencio profundo y repentino, pues de un segundo a otro los sonidos del crepitante arroyo y de las aves habían desparecido, ahogados bajo la lóbrega de la tempestad silenciosa. Bajo el interminable cinturón de árboles sólo se podía discernir una opaca oscuridad sumida en una nebulosa bruma.

Frodo escapaba con la respiración entrecortada, se sentía perdido, aquel bosque enfermó le recordaba al Bosque viejo en los lindes de la Comarca. Sólo que por alguna razón en este lugar el miedo le calaba hasta los huesos. El hobbit experimentaba oscuros presentimientos que le torturaban sigilosamente el corazón.

Entonces súbitamente una ráfaga de viento estremeció su cuerpo y escuchó un sonido similar al de cascos que se aproximaban hacia él. En un principio deseó quedarse y esperar para descubrir a su perseguidor. Y así lo hizo, por unos minutos se salió del sendero y se ocultó detrás de un viejo roble, hasta que al final del sendero divisó una armadura negra montada sobre un furioso corcel. Y como si el viento lo hubiera delatado el jinete se dirigió hacia él emitiendo un horrible chirrido, y Frodo escuchó en su mente las palabras: _"No hay vida después de la muerte"._

Espantado el señor Bolsón corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través de las veredas más oscuras entre los arboles; Tropezaba en las tinieblas con todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino como ramas y troncos pero aun así no dejaba de correr….

Parecíale que había recorrido más de una milla cuando escuchó nuevamente los escalofriantes gritos del jinete que lo perseguía muy cerca. En ese instante cuando volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, para verificar cuan de cerca lo perseguía, tropezó con una roca y cayó por el borde de un precipicio, rodó por la pendiente hasta que se detuvo en un claro y la luna salió de su escondite iluminándole el rosto con su mortal resplandor. En aquel momento Frodo escuchó otra vez un espeluznante alarido y sintió un dolor penetrante el hombro izquierdo, aquel dolor tan fue intenso que rápidamente lo sumergió en una pesada inconsciencia…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Los Copos de nieve caían con gracia sobre los jardines y campos de la Comarca, era la primera nevada en años. Y un pequeño hobbit observaba la nevada desde su ventana por primera vez en su vida.

Maravillado observaba los copitos de nieve mientras formaban un hermoso manto blanco donde apenas el día anterior había sido verde. El marco de la redonda ventana estaba cubierto de escarcha y los cristales habían comenzado a empañarse.

-¡Mamá!- llamó el niño sumamente preocupado.

A los pocos minutos, apareció en la puerta Prímula Brandigamo, cubierta de harina y con el semblante angustiado mientras buscaba a su pequeño hijo.

-Frodo querido, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sutilmente la hobbit, aliviada de comprobar que a su hijo no le había ocurrido nada malo.

-¿Qué es eso mamá? Lo que cae del cielo y ¿por qué se nubla mi ventana?- preguntó el pequeño con una expresión perturbada mientras señalaba la redonda ventana.

Prímula sonrío cálidamente y con un pañuelo bordado limpió el cristal empañado; luego tomó a su pequeño en brazos y meciéndolo lo acercó a la ventana…

-Eso es nieve Frodo, cae del cielo como la lluvia, pero solamente en invierno-

-Pero mamá, eso no se parece en nada a la lluvia- replicó el niño curioso por su descubrimiento.

La hobbit abrió la redonda ventanilla y con la mano libre tomó un puñado de nieve brillante y se lo mostró a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Mira que fría es!- murmuró Prímula, impregnada por la emoción de su hijo- No es como la lluvia, pero a mí me parece más bonita-

-¿De dónde viene?- preguntó el joven Frodo jugando con la nieve entre sus manos.

-Mi padre me dijo una vez, que era agua, que deseó dejar de ser liquida, y por eso se vistió de blanco, volviéndose Fría y dura-

El niño abrió la boca impresionado.

-¿No te gustaría salir a jugar en la nieve Frodo?- preguntó Prímula mientras le colocaba una cálida chaqueta y una gruesa bufanda de lana a su pequeño.

-Sí, si me gustaría mucho- contestó el niño dando saltitos.

Prímula tomó a Frodo de la mano y ambos se alejaron rumbo al exterior, por los amplios pasillos del agujero-hobbit.

La mente de Frodo Bolsón detalló con precisión los copos de nieve que caían del cielo… recordando por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquello que su sacrificio había borrado de su memoria… recordó entonces la belleza de la vida, las cosas buenas y dulces que adornaban las reminiscencias de todo hobbit en sus primeros años de vida.

Y así Frodo probó por última vez las memorias de su vida, aquella vez que conoció a Bilbo, las interminables travesuras realizadas con sus primos en los Gamos, el sabor de las setas de la granja del viejo Maggot, los fuegos artificiales de Gandalf, aquel último verano que presenció en la Comarca justo antes de su partida… Entonces los recuerdos se sumieron en una penumbra borrosa y se derritieron suavemente en su cabeza al igual que el anillo en los ardientes fuegos del Monte del Destino.

…..

 _Frodo abrió los ojos._ El pequeño hobbit yacía en el suelo cubierto de hojas, dolorido y abrumado por sus crecientes ensoñaciones.

" _¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?"_ Se preguntaba frotándose la cabeza. " _No soy capaz de recordar lo ocurrido y aun así lo recuerdo todo"_

El hobbit realizó un gran esfuerzo por levantarse; sentía un pesado dolor en la cabeza y a la vez sentía un a fuerte punzada en el hombro izquierdo, como si le hubieran clavado un centenar de espadas.

A su alrededor el claro de encontraba rodeado por una espesa bruma blanca que nublaba su visión, volviéndola confusa e imprecisa. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en los bosques como si repentinamente el mundo se hubiera detenido.

El hobbit trastabilló sobre sus pies e intentó dar un par de pasos desorientado mientras se frotaba fuertemente los ojos en busca de mejorar su visión desorientada. Todo le parecía terrible y desconcertante; porque había probado el dulce sabor de sus memorias y bruscamente había sido arrojado a la realidad junto a los temores y sufrimientos que acompañaban a los últimos retazos de su mortalidad.

Entonces Frodo escucho un fuerte estruendo que parecía difuminarse en la brisa y lentamente lo estremeció torturándole el corazón. Deseó entonces alejarse fervientemente de aquel lugar, y poco a poco se internó en la oscuridad del bosque.

Llevaba un tiempo caminando cuando en medio de la oscuridad Frodo divisó en las profundidades del bosque la aparición de una luz diminuta como un punto, pero tan brillante como el sol. Al principio pestañeó asombrado creyendo que observaba una creciente alucinación, pero después de realizar este movimiento un par de veces; sus ojos continuaron visualizando a luz con la misma intensidad de antes.

El pequeño hobbit siguió la luz con pasos temblorosos. Hacía mucho frío y los dientes le castañeaban, Frodo se envolvió como pudo con su vieja capa gris a medida que se internaba más dentro del bosque. Con cada segundo que pasaba la niebla aumentaba vilmente su espesor ocultando sus hábiles ojos todo sentido de profundidad y orientación.

A lo lejos en el horizonte, la luz brillaba con fulgor incitando al mediano a que no aminorase sus pasos… cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarla, la luz centelleó y desapareció en la nada como una llama que se extingue. Frodo, confundido se sintió sumamente decepcionado por haber perseguido algo tan efímero como una lucecita en el bosque; y justo cuando sus esperanzas comenzaban a marchitarse la luz reapareció a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Frodo extendió las manos intentando atrapar el origen de aquella misteriosa luminiscencia. Pero la misma se movió bruscamente y como si volara se alejó en las alturas.

Frodo Bolsón levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, intentando perseguir con la mirada el rastro de ese hermoso destello. La oscuridad reinante en el bosque era perenne; el hobbit buscó en las tinieblas el rastro de luz, pero para su sorpresa, lentamente, a su alrededor se habían encendido cientas de diminutas lucecitas que centelleaban con regularidad, mientras iluminaban suavemente los caminos al exterminar poco a poco las sombras.

El paisaje que se abrió ante los ojos de Frodo era simplemente fenomenal. Por un segundo las viles tinieblas habían desaparecido dejando paso a un romántico paisaje nocturno iluminado por la majestuosidad de las luciérnagas.

El hobbit contempló con nuevos ojos lo que se extendía a su alrededor… el miedo y el odio se disiparon momentáneamente de él, y en él renació después de muchos años, un ligero ápice de esperanza. Observó como las sombras se alejaban entreviendo que aquella parte del bosque estaba menos enferma que los caminos que la componían al principio. En estos senderos florecían pequeños retoños y capullos adornados de un millón de tonalidades diferente. Los arboles comenzaron a resplandecer sanos y fuertes; y a su vez ya no inspiraban temor.

Una brisa fresca recorrió sutilmente los senderos de los bosques, alborotando los rizos oscuros de Frodo. Entonces las luciérnagas se dispersaron y comenzaron a danzar al compás de los vientos revoloteando con gracia y entusiasmo.

Frodo sonrió con alegría. Pues por un momento el peso de sus años se evaporó de sus hombros y los recuerdos dolorosos y tristes se destiñeron en la brisa. Sus ojos sutilmente se iluminaron y repentinamente nuestro hobbit regresó a la niñez; se había convertido en un niño como el que cantaba en sus recuerdos, libre, feliz y rebosante de curiosidad.

Y así las luciérnagas iniciaron una magnifica marcha a través de los bosques y campiñas, seguidos por un pequeño hobbit que las perseguía dando saltitos y danzando al igual que ellas.

Por el camino las lucernas se deleitaban creando formas, como mariposas bailarinas, brillantes delfines y dragones voladores. Sus destellos variaban desde el dorado al rojo hasta el azul intenso, pues se sentían felices al igual que el niño que cantaba alegremente detrás de ellas.

 _"_ _El camino sigue y sigue_

 _Desde la puerta._

 _El camino ha ido muy lejos_

 _Y si es posible he de seguirlo_

 _Recorriéndolo con pie decidido,_

 _Hasta llegar a un camino ancho_

 _Donde se encuentren senderos y cursos._

 _¿Y de ahí a dónde iré?_

 _No podría decirlo."_

Frodo tenía buena voz; y aquella canción de caminantes le encendía el corazón haciéndole permanecer en ese sentimiento de dicha al igual que los recuerdos de su juventud.

 _"_ _Aun detrás del recodo_

 _Quizá todavía esperen_

 _Un camino nuevo_

 _O una puerta secreta_

 _Y aun a menudo paso_

 _Sin detenerme,_

 _Al fin llegará un día_

 _En que iré caminando_

 _Por esos senderos escondidos_

 _Que corren al oeste de la luna,_

 _Al este del sol"_

Y mientras cantaba, las flores crecían en el sendero encantadas con la magia que allí se presenciaba; hermosos capullos abrían sus pétalos iluminando el bosque de colores brillantes. Los árboles se mecían dulcemente al compás de las canciones; y la vida misma parecía florecer al ritmo de los pasos del mediano.

Realmente Frodo no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo persiguiendo la estela de luciérnagas, pues se encontraba una vez más anonadado en la gracia de Valinor.

Pero por más que os entristezca, todas las cosas tienen un final y no debéis olvidar que poco tiempo atrás Frodo fue perseguido por un mal que creyó haber olvidado en las lejanías de la Tierra Media, y aquella magia que ahora lo acompañaba, en realidad lo alejaba de aquellos terribles peligros.

El hobbit llevaba un tiempo caminando al lado de la senda de un pequeño, pero fluido riachuelo; el reflejo de las luciérnagas brillaba exaltado en las cristalinas aguas, a sus orillas las floresta resplandecía tranquilamente. El hobbit lentamente había aminorado sus pasos mientras se deleitaba con la frescura del viento.

Los Bosques Septentrionales de Aman estaban surcados por cientos de caminos que partían desde las costas de Eldamar hasta las faldas de las imponentes montañas de Taniquetil; Particularmente Frodo se encontraba en la región noroccidental, en uno de los senderos menos transitados y más cercanos a las faldas de Valimar. Existen leyendas que afirman que en aquellas tierras, reinan las más extrañas clases de magia que se puedan encontrar en las Tierras Imperecederas, Pues se dice que de la mano de Yavanna florecieron los más puros encantamientos, pero también, se dice que durante los efímeros días en que Melkor vagó por estas tierras, el gran hechicero esparció pequeñas semillas de su incandescente poder, por lo que en esas tierras coexisten extrañas formaciones que combinan lo maravilloso y terrible de los poderes de este universo.

Prueba de ello que os cuento, se encuentra en los abundantes alcornoques, robles y saucos que habitaban en los olvidados cursos del Bosque, perdidos en su eterna soledad mientras disfrutan de la tranquilidad y el silencio… famosos por ocultar los secretos del mundo, se alojan bajo el destello de las estrellas, repletos de vitalidad y de un carácter inestable mientras susurran en el viento encantamientos realmente misteriosos….

Desde hacía tiempo, los arboles observaban la inusual marcha de las lucernas, mientras Frodo las seguía, ignorando descaradamente las poderosas cualidades del bosque.

Nuestro querido Hobbit se había detenido, sintiéndose realmente exhausto por primera vez dese que pisara aquellas tierras, Se había sentado al borde de una gran roca, con la intención de recuperar un poco el aliento. Poco a poco sus pensamientos se concentraban en averiguar en qué parte del bosque se encontraba, llevaba mucho tiempo andando en compañía de las lucernas y empezaba a preguntarse si era el momento de ir casa.

¡Cuán extraño y sin importancia puede parecer el tiempo en Aman!

Con la mirada perdida en las aguas y pequeñas cascadas del río, Frodo recordaba a Sam, y recordaba lo felices que podía hacerlos en un tiempo encontrar una cascada tan cristalina como aquella… cuando la sed y el cansancio los azotaba junto a la aspereza del aire… a menudo sus memorias podían ser tan vividas que últimamente sus pensamientos se encontraban atrapados en un laberinto de añorados recuerdos del pasado.

El hobbit seguía con la mirada azul la delicada danza de las luciérnagas, y así se percató de que una pequeña lucerna se alejó del grupo y revoloteando se posó en una piedra. La lucerna desprendió entonces un brillo singular que lentamente superó al de las otras… Frodo se acercó a ella y lo que observó le pareció imposible…

Lentamente la pequeña lucerna desplego sus alas, hasta que las mismas fueron adquiriendo un tamaño mayor, la misma empezó a dar vueltas hasta que las pequeñas patas fueron tomando la forma de dos delicadas manos, el torso se extendió y la cabeza poco a poco tomó forma hasta convertirse el en bellísimo rostro de una hada.

El Hobbit contempló maravillado la transformación y con sorpresa descubrió que la pequeña hada también lo observaba… Suavemente la pequeña hada voló hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y Frodo miró como una luz dorada como la de un rayo de sol se desprendía de ella.

Unas semanas antes Frodo escuchó una historia sobre las hadas, en las que se contaba que mucho tiempo atrás cuando el mundo todavía era joven, las hadas y los elfos compartieron una vez sus moradas en la Tierra Media, pero la leyenda decía que cuando el mal descendió en el mundo, las hadas fueron perseguidas y traicionadas… y por ello decidieron marchar de la Tierra Media a un lugar donde las garras de la maldad jamás pudiera alcanzarlas.

Frodo nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida, y pese a nunca haber visto un hada antes, la reconoció al igual que la primera vez que vio el mar.

La pequeña hada comenzó a danzar alrededor del bosque, y con su magia ayudó a los capullos a florecer y a los árboles los devolvió a la vida de la que habían sido despojados. El bosque renació ante los ojos del hobbit con la magia más pura que compone los misterios de la vida…

Pese a ser de noche, el bosque entero resplandecía bajo la dulce melodía que entonaban las pequeñas hadas. Frodo seguía el curso del río deleitándose de la extraordinaria paz que allí se presenciaba…

Pero de repente algo salió mal….

En medio del silencio se escuchó un chapoteo en el agua del río, seguido del crujido de una rama al quebrase y unos cascos que acercaban veloces por el camino.

En seguida los arboles estallaron en una profunda cólera y comenzaron a inclinarse y a gruñir delatando la posición del hobbit… El hobbit se quedó petrificado del pánico y desde las sombras sintió un dolor agudo que lo penetraba desde los profundos abismos de su corazón. En aquel estado de dicha que se encontraba, al principio aquel sufrimiento le pareció ajeno… pero con la muerte de los segundos aquellos pesares que los perseguían lentamente resquebrajaron la dulce sonrisa infantil en mil pedazos, devolviendo a su semblante el peso y las huellas que el anillo había dejado en él.

Preso del temor, como un acto reflejo Frodo buscó dentro de su abrigo, un objeto redondo como un anillo dorado, que hacía tan solo unos años solía estar ahí, pendido de una cadena de plata, tentándolo constantemente a utilizarlo. En aquel momento el hobbit deseó fervientemente desaparecer, pero en lugar de un anillo encontró una joya blanca, que sostuvo fuertemente.

El hobbit reaccionó pronto, recordó su posición y sabiendo que no contaba con ningún truco para escapar, comenzó a huir pese a todos los dolores que lo acometían, siguiendo la hueste de luciérnagas que se alejaban en la creciente oscuridad.

El mal había vuelto por Frodo y ahora por cada paso que atravesaba el hobbit, las flores se marchitaban, consumiéndose lentamente al igual que él.

Los arboles rechinaban furiosos, blandiendo sus raíces con la intención de espantar al intruso. El aire se tornó muy denso.

Frodo giró por un sendero a la derecha; corría con todas sus fuerzas cuando visualizó las primeras faldas de las montañas; y en ellas, descubrió en un risco una figura brillante y blanca que aullaba portentosamente a la luna.

Sintió entonces otra punzada de dolor y con las manos buscó a tientas una espada, debido a la costumbre de los años, pero terriblemente había olvidado que ya no portaba armas. Estaba desarmado y perdido en las tinieblas, pero aun así se armó de valor y esperó a su contrincante en el medio del sendero con los ojos bien abiertos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

El tiempo se había desecho como el polvo. El viento de había tornado violento y la noche se había vuelto a sumir en una oscuridad profunda. Una luz mortecina iluminaba el paisaje. La luna se había ocultado tras un manto de nubes y las estrellas brillaban pálidas y distantes en el firmamento.

Frodo Bolsón escuchó a lo lejos la proximidad de los cascos. Pero se encontraba muy exhausto para seguir huyendo de los peligros. Su alma necesitaba reposo y hasta el momento parecía que no existía lugar en el universo donde pudiera encontrarlo.

Un deseo de permanecer ahí se alojó en su corazón como si hubiera venido desde afuera en lugar de provenir de sus propias ideas. Asustado se arropó con su abrigo, las manos le temblaban y repentinamente observó cómo de las tinieblas tomó forma un jinete y un corcel de sombras, que rápidamente se acercaron al mediano. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, Frodo reconoció el horrible rostro cadavérico que sonrió malévolamente al encontrarlo.

El Hobbit sintió un terrible dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, las heridas que por tanto tiempo parecían haber cicatrizado, se abrieron todas a la vez. Sus manos envejecieron y Frodo sintió que se deshacía como el polvo, tornándose trasparente. Violentamente la angustia subyugó sus pensamientos.

Se escuchó un Fuerte estruendo en las lejanías de las colinas; La sombra del jinete desenvainó una enorme espada y galopando atravesó a Frodo, quien dominado por el sufrimiento cayó de rodillas al único que Frodo deseaba era que llegara el final definitivo, era en lo único en que pensaba mientras se retorcía de dolor. Fue en ese instante que una luz refulgió entre las sombras, y lo cegó sumergiéndolo en la inconciencia.

Le pareció verlo en sueños que se le presentaban muy reales. Soñó que veía a Gandalf montado en un hermoso corcel blanco que respondía al nombre de Sombra Gris, lo vio disipando una vez más las tinieblas y le pareció escuchar unos chirridos espantosos… Misteriosa y repentinamente la visión del sueño se nublaba con frecuencia por lo que una vez que volvió a enfocar la visión, soñó que iba junto a Gandalf volando al paso veloz de sombra gris. Vio montañas transformándose en cristal tenuemente ante sus ojos y contempló los arboles del bosque teñirse de sangre…

Entonces soñó que entraba en una ciudad que parecía construida sobre Mithril resplandeciente sobre un reino de nubes, y con tal destello de luz sus sueños se difuminaron en la bruma de los recuerdos que no desean ser recordados.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Bilbo Bolsón sostenía un pesado libro entre sus manos mientras intentaba concentrarse en su lectura lo cual en los últimos instantes le había resultado imposible, puesto que pese a su amor tan desmesurado hacia las historias de los Eldar; no podía apartar la vista de su querido sobrino, quien yacía a pocos centímetros de él, recostado sobre un lecho plateado.

El pobre Frodo Bolsón había sufrido un terrible agravio, secuela se sus años como portador y por poco había perecido destruyendo los primeros retazos de su inmortalidad, los cuales lo habían salvado de aquella misteriosa recaída.

Ahora, el pequeño hobbit yacía pálido y ojeroso sumido en un sueño de muerte profundo que le impedía despertar.

El señor Bilbo Bolsón se sentía angustiado por su pequeño muchacho, caminaba de un lado para el otro, desesperado por no poder hacer nada, veía a Frodo temblar y retorcerse de dolor en su lecho mientras sostenía una joya blanca casi con devoción.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Gandalf había encontrado a Frodo perdido en el campo a las montañas del Taniquetil, herido gravemente. Gandalf lo había tomado en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta Valimar, la ciudad más sagrada de las Tierras Imperecederas. En esos momentos Bilbo estaba en su habitación cuando irrumpió en ella Lord Elrond le pidió que lo acompañara desde Valinor hasta Valimar en un penoso viaje durante 10 días para ver a Frodo.

Bilbo luchaba consigo mismo entre la duda y la esperanza. " _Si nunca le hubiera heredado ese maldito anillo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensato?_ eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza los últimos días cada vez que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver que la magia de los Elfos resultaba inútil en sus intentos de curar a Frodo; Quien no se liberaba de sus tortuosos sueños de muerte.

Esa noche mientras Bilbo estrechaba la fría mano de Frodo, entraron a la habitación Gandalf y Lord Elrond, seguidos por su Majestad Manwë, la Dama Galadriel y una extraña joven que los seguía a todos con pasos silenciosos.

Gandalf se acercó al enfermo y tocó delicadamente su frente húmeda y fría.

-Esta empeorando- murmuró – está pasando a las sombras, su piel se está tornando más transparente-

Bilbo no entendió muy bien a que se refería Gandalf.

-¡La oscuridad en este lugar es completamente perceptible! Mithrandir el muchacho está muy mal- Dijo Manwë con el rostro severo.

-La primera vez que recibió esa herida, pensé que no tendría oportunidad de salvarlo, pero después de apartarlo del peligro jamás pensé que podría empeorar más...- agregó Lord Elrond.

-No hemos de olvidar las fechas en que hoy estamos, su dolor se acentúa con la desaparición del anillo de poder- murmuró Galadriel.

Entonces la joven silenciosa se acercó al lecho y se arrodilló ante el hobbit que desfallecía.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por él- señaló la joven mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro del hobbit- pobre alma en pena, su vida ha sido envuelta en su sacrificio.

Bilbo Bolsón la contempló experimentando un ápice de esperanza. La joven de cabellos castaños clavó su mirada en la del señor Bolsón; Y Bilbo halló en sus majestuosos ojos verdes el dolor de los siglos de soledad, y le pareció que aquellos ojos siempre iban acompañados de unas gruesas lágrimas plateadas.

Ella era Nienna, hermana de Fëanor y durante toda su existencia, desde el inicio de la música de los Ainur había consagrado su vida al dolor al sufrimiento de Arda y por lo tanto al de sus criaturas también.

La joven solicitó que la dejaran a solas con el enfermo, pues sus lamentos destrozarían el corazón de los presentes hasta un punto irreversible para el espíritu.

A lo que Bilbo Bolsón se negó rotundamente.

-No puedo dejarlo- suplicó- es lo único que a mí me queda y prometí cuidar de él –

-Mi querido y viejo amigo, Frodo estará en buenas manos; si te quedas sufrirás serias consecuencias- advirtió Gandalf con la voz temblorosa.

-Soportaría el fin de todos los tiempos, pero no me pidáis que me separe de él- aseguró testarudamente Bilbo Bolsón.

No hubo manera de convencer al viejo hobbit, así que los demás lentamente se marcharon y ahí permaneció Bilbo mientras Nienna realizó sus curaciones.

Cuando la habitación quedó sumida en un silencio absoluto, Nienna se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a entonar una canción suave y melancólica como la primera música que compusieron los Ainur. De sus ojos claros brotaron lágrimas teñidas de nostalgia y con ellas su voz sonó fuerte y clara.

La habitación poco a poco quedó a oscuras hasta que simplemente quedó iluminada por el tenue resplandor de la gema blanca que pendía del cuello de Frodo; aquella gema era el recuerdo de Piedra de Elfo y Estrella de la Tarde.

La luz mortecina se reflejó en las lágrimas de Nienna y Bilbo, quien abatido por sus cantos había empezado a sollozar compartiendo la tristeza del mundo. Y en la habitación resplandecieron cientos de destellos como luciérnagas plateadas.

La voz de la princesa del llanto colmó el alma de los hobbits descubriéndolas con sus melodías… y así Nienna contempló todo lo que había en su interior, todas las experiencias, sentimientos y pensamientos que formaban el mundo de los medianos.

Pero cuando ella contempló el espíritu de Frodo, la sorpresa embargó su ser… descubrió así la tempestad que se hallaba dentro de él pudriendo lentamente su corazón.

La Valar, impresionada cesó su canto por un instante y experimentó el sufrimiento de Frodo como la desolación de todas las edades del mundo, pues él guardaba los recuerdos de Mordor latentes aun en su memoria, y estos lo perseguían a cada segundo, pues el trauma y su dolor lo habían transformado el hobbit que alguna vez fue… Nienna entendió entonces que al destruir el anillo al que había estado unido tanto tiempo, había empezado a destruirse al él mismo, al igual que todas las cosas que alguna vez el anillo toco con su poder. Poco a poco el hobbit se estaba desvaneciendo del mundo que lo vio nacer; ella comprendió que la inmortalidad sería inalcanzable para Frodo, y mientras él permaneciera allí las cosas hermosas que habitaban en aquel país de sueños desaparecerían con él.

Nienna se compadeció enormemente de él, y en último intento por curarlo, aplicó el mayor poder de los Valar para rescatarlo de las sombras.

 _Sombra que habita en lo desconocido_

 _Dejad de perturbar a quien tanto ha sufrido_

 _El horizonte es dorado_

 _En el plenilunio estrellado_

 _Esfumad las tinieblas_

 _Pues la luz de los Ainur_

 _Ahora lo protege._

Grandes cosas presenció Bilbo aquella Tarde… Nienna no se detuvo ni un momento, y con febril devoción evocó la magia de los Valar. Deseó extraer de Frodo toda la medula de la vida y concederle finalmente la inmortalidad de los Eldar… pero el corazón del pequeño hobbit se había oscurecido, pues había sucumbido al poder del anillo y sus anhelos estaban lejos de escatimar la pureza que desde el nacimiento acompaña a estas criaturas…

La piel del mediano empezaba a oscurecerse, tornándose negra desde los bordes de sus cicatrices hasta la punta de los dedos, su piel comenzaba a volverse transparente, a medida que la oscuridad se acentuaba. Frodo estaba pasando a las sombras. El hobbit se retorcía de dolor mientras Nienna luchaba contra las tinieblas en su interior.

Entonces Frodo abrió los ojos.

Sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules pues se habían tornado grandes, vidriosos y oscuros, poco quedaba en él, de ese alegre hobbit que alguna vez fue…

Frodo gritó de dolor.

Una enorme sombra se extendió por la habitación exterminando sus luces, entonces la joya blanca que pendía del cuello del hobbit centelleó y se apagó súbitamente.

Casi perdiendo todas la esperanzas Nienna realizó uno de los conjuros más poderosos que alguna vez se realizaron en Aman. Extendió la manos con las palmas hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y un misterioso cumulo de magia se reunió de las proximidades y con fuerza la enfocó hacia el corazón del mediano cerrando finalmente su alma.

Frodo respiró profundamente y se desmayó.

Nienna se acercó a Bilbo quien se encontraba acuclillado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. El hobbit se hallaba desconcertado, tenía el rostro pálido pero había logrado mantenerse con entereza pese a las impresionantes cosas que había presenciado.

Nienna lo tomó de la mano; secó sus lágrimas y lo acercó a Frodo y con sutileza colocó la mano derecha de Bilbo sobre el pecho de del pobre hobbit.

-Aún queda una misión para este hobbit antes del final… he hecho lo imposible por sanarlo y regresarlo, pero existen heridas dentro de él muy poderosas que definirán el destino de todos, en menos tiempo del que podemos imaginar… de esta criatura pende un pequeño ápice de esperanza.- murmuró Nienna con la voz trémula.

Poco a poco ella se marchó, y Bilbo permaneció junto a Frodo.

Aquella noche fue una de las veladas más silenciosas en la historia de Aman…las voces de los elfos se apagaron lentamente junto a la luna, desfalleciendo junto al rumor de los vientos.


End file.
